User blog:Fedora Lord Para 348/Darklight - a book by Para
So, I decided that since not a lot of users here have access to Wattpad, that I'd just post Darklight here for anyone here who'd like to read it. Here goes. Chapter 1: Who? What? Why? The days to come. The days that have come. Today. This is what I think about. I tend to think more than I'd imagine others do; as a matter of fact, more than most people that I know. It's possible others think as much as I do, possibly even more, but I can't really be sure. So many things I think of as the days go by. I have friends, yes. They don't usually seem to understand most things I talk about, sadly, but I guess that's alright. So what do I do about it? Nothing, usually. "Matt!" AJ called out to me. AJ was a friend of mine. I knew he had something ridiculous yet likely unimportant to say. "I saw an awesome shield online! For only fourteen dollars!" Yeah, this is typical AJ. "Cool story bro!" I replied to him. On the internet, that would be considered an insult. Here, it was still an insult, yet at the same time it was also a compliment. I know that made no sense, but at the same time, it did. The two of us were sitting upon the concrete ground of Ceres High School, during the lunch hour. We sat next to a red metal door with the a black "34" stenciled on the front. "So do you think I should buy it?" AJ asked me, wearing a goofy crooked smile on his face. "Sure dude." Fourteen dollars? That's more than I paid for a used copy of my favorite video game (which was outdated when I bought it, by the way), which was fourteen dollars and thirty cents. Yes, the economy during this time was horrible. "All right! I'm going to carry around that shield like a boss!" Oh, AJ. AJ was a tall, olive-skinned teenager with glasses and medium-length hair. He usually wore a black-and-white striped hoodie with the stripes going horizontally. While he was wearing a smile at the moment, it was very rare for him to smile like that as he was usually cynical and rather negative at times. He also had a pretty infamous reputation for being almost cartoonishly antisocial, and some students often incorrectly speculated for him to have a hit-list for the students at the school. Despite all of this, he was also one of my best friends at the time. Honestly, I think he still is. "Matt! So how awesome would it be to go on an awesome adventure full of pasta, birds, cats, and cuteness?" a higher-pitched, feminine voice asked from behind me on the concrete ground. This... was not AJ. This was Susy, a friend of ours. She was about my height (five-feet-six-inches), with long red-orange ginger hair and a freckled face. Like AJ, she wore glasses upon said freckled face. Her jeans were usually torn and ripped, and I'm pretty sure most of her shirts were black. And she was obsessed with yaoi, or romance between two male fictional characters. I'm pretty sure she still is. "That'd be cool." I replied, turning to face her momentarily as I pivoted back around to face AJ again. I didn't really pay attention to what she said, so that sentence I said she said just might not have been one-hundred-percent what she had actually said at the time. As AJ and Susy went silent, I looked around the little area my group hung out at. It was concrete dual ramp, with a white, concrete wall behind us on one side, and two classrooms on the other. Susy, Alex, Makayla, and Carrie were all looking at pictures on Carrie's phone, most likely yaoi anime pictures. Pryce was talking to Michael about how he could construct a bomb from household items or a similar subject of that matter. My brother Sullivan was talking with Bryonna and some of her friends, and Ethan was on the other side of the wall with the school hipsters. Honestly, our group then was much bigger than the one we had one year ago. Sometimes it was fun. Other times it was exhausting. I checked my phone for the time. 12:33. Bell was about to ring. Once it did, I would be on my way to Drama Class. I always loved that class. It was always fun. Suddenly, the bell rang. Carrie put her phone away and picked up her bags, promising the others there would be more pictures the next day. Pryce and Michael walked to class together, and I got my bags and headed to the Drama class. Luckily, our hangout spot wasn't too far from the class. "See you guys!" I told everyone. I made my way to the classroom and opened the door. I saw everyone in the class talking among themselves and acting out scenes for skits which they had to act out as assignments. Our teacher had not yet arrived. Some faces I noticed were Sean, my fun but sometimes idiotic friend; Jeanette, a girl I've known for a while but still hadn't quite become great friends with, and Hanna, my potentially most influential friend. Almost as soon as I had walked in, Hanna slid out of the plastic blue chair she had been sitting on and walked toward me. "Where is Mr. Dias?" Hanna asked me, tilting her head at me. She was a girl of a height slightly lower than my own, and on the slender side. She had short hair for most girls I had known (reaching only her eyes and past the halfway point of her ears), and there were yellow highlights in it. Her charismatic and generally optimistic personality was among the best I'd known. "I have no idea." I replied to her. I knew she knew I didn't know, but it's human nature to deny something and hope someone has an impossible solution. Suddenly, the door opened. Mr. Dias, my drama teacher, emerged from the doorway. He was a somewhat short man with dark black hair, a slightly wrinkled face, tan-ish skin, and a button-up shirt and jeans. He also wore (don't tell him I said this) grandpa shoes. Then, something caught the entire class off-guard as we stared in silence. There was a teenage girl, looking right behind him. One we'd never seen before. She wore a plain red t-shirt with a thin, dark-red (almost black) jacket over it. She was also wearing tight blue jeans, and wore her light, thin brown hair down a straight fashion. Her body figure was slightly thicker than Hanna's, but slightly thinner than me. She wore a blank expression as her dark brown eyes stared forward, looking into nothingness as her lips curled upward. For a few seconds, no one said a word, not even Mr. Dias. Even when the bell rang again, effectively breaking the silence, no one in the classroom said a word. This girl's blank expression as well as her moments of silence led me to believe that she was of the shy variety. Well, perhaps not shy, but disturbed, likely. I didn't know at the time. "Class!" Mr. Dias announced, wearing a smile on his face. Everyone took their eyes off of the new girl as they focused upon him. "I would like you all to meet Zoey!" He introduced her, gesturing his hands towards the new girl. This was Zoey, I assumed. Well, it wouldn't take a genius to figure that out. "Hi..." Zoey greeted in a quiet tone, almost a whisper. She subtly waved her right hand as her left hand covered her mouth. "I'm Zoey... And I transferred here from-" "Okay, that's confidential." Mr. Dias interrupted, walking from his desk all the way to the center of the classroom. "Seriously," He began, facing the class. "I can get in big trouble if you guys find out where she came from." "Central Valley?" All the students in the class asked in unison. Central Valley was the rival school to Ceres High School, our school. "No." Mr. Dias replied with a laugh. "But seriously, I can't tell you." Most of the people in the class sighed. I did not. I knew the importance of secrecy. "Okay, class, I had a project for you guys to work on," Mr. Dias began, giving a chuckle. "But since I lost it, I decided to let you guys socialize and get to know Zoey." Instantly over half the class flocked to her to talk. They asked her so many questions so loudly I couldn't even hear what they were saying. Clearly overwhelmed, I could see that Zoey was having a hard time answering everyone's questions. From my own seat, I glanced at her through the crowd - and all I could think about was how adorable she was. Those brown eyes of hers, her short stature, her status as a new student... I had no idea what it was, but I couldn't help but smile at her cuteness. However, my smile quickly faded as I noticed that her widened eyes and mouth only gave off a tone of distress. Luckily for the poor girl, it didn't take the class long to sit back down and start talking with each other, ignoring Zoey. After a few seconds, Zoey approached and sat next to me. "So," she began, giving a short smile as her glimmering eyes stared into mine. "Who are you?" she asked me, tilting her head. "Oh, me? I'm Matt, Destroyer of Worlds. Good to meet you" I replied her before shaking her hand. I could feel my heart beating as I nervously gripped onto her hand with a weak grasp. ...Destroyer of Worlds, Matt? Really? A cute girl asks you for your name and that is what you give her? Zoey gave a little chuckle at my response. "You seem like a nice person. I mean, you didn't try to crowd me like the others did." She chuckled again as she turned away, then turned back to me. "Do you want to hang out at lunch?" she asked. As she asked her question, I could swear my heart skipped a beat as her words rang through my ears. My horrible almost non-attempt at impressing her, and yet she was the one asking me to hang out. "Definitely!" I answered, a big smile spreading across my face. "Yeah, and I can introduce you to my friends tomorrow!" I told her. "Sounds like a plan!" she replied, flashing a pleasant smile my way. We just kind of talked and laughed, sharing various information about ourselves. She never did tell me where she came from, probably because I never asked. As much as I knew how important it was that it was kept secret, something inside of me really wanted to know. My next period was physical education, which was never of much importance to me. It was always just spending ten minutes talking with friends, five minutes taking roll, and then the rest playing a sport, but usually everyone just did nothing, so it was boring most of the time. I spent the period talking with my friends John and Josh (Twins much? Nope.) and waited for the day to end. I seriously could not wait to see Zoey again tomorrow. After that, I went home and finished my homework for the day, which didn't take too long. After a while I decided to see if Zoey had a blog online, using the same website that I used. Miraculously enough, I eventually found her. "What...?" I asked as I found my head leaning toward the computer screen, intrigued at what I had seen on her profile. This is what it said: "Lives in the Dark World of Black Abyss Birth Date doesn't matter, Death is superior Went to school at Dark Abyssion School of Darkness" Nothing had ever surprised me so much in my life. Category:Blog posts